Not the Plan
by NeonGreen69
Summary: When Lenard goes to get the money that Kurt owes Penny things don't go...well you know. Basically Lenard's pants get removed again, and then some.
1. Chapter 1

Okie so form the first episode I have just had this idea in my head of Kurt raping Lenard when he takes his pants. I know, "WTF?" right? Well I just couldn't get it out of my head! I have held off writing this for so long because I was like "Do you really want to write a rape story? You don't even usually like to read those." But then I just couldn't hold it off any longer after so many times seeing the opportunity when Lenard had possibility to go over alone.

So here it is.

It picks up when Lenard gets back form Penny's and has already gone through some dialogue.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"Come on guys he's so big!" Lenard begged.

"Yes, so if you do succeed on your own your triumph will be all the more impressive." Sheldon said as he rolled the dice. "And if you fail then we will remember your bravery."

"Thank you, Sheldon." Lenard said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" he replied with a smile. Lenard rolled his eyes.

"What I need is help! Please?" Lenard wined.

"Just forget it man, getting your ass kicked by a giant isn't going to get you into Penny's pants." Raj said as he moved his piece ten spaces.

"Kurt might get you out of yours again though…so if you end up going maybe double up." Howard off-handily commented as he read the cared he picked up.

"You guys suck!" Lenard said as he went do put on a pair of cargo shorts under his pants. He was going to go, God knows if he'll come back but, Penny needed that money and if she wouldn't go and get it then he would. He would become her knight in shining armor! Or debt collector in shining armor technically, anyway, that is if he survived. After he put back on his original pair of pants, over the shorts, he walked out of his bed room and towards the front door.

"Okie, last chance to be a real hero…" Lenard said to his friends opening the door slowly; Sheldon, Raj and Howard ignored him and continued paying their game. "Once I'm out this door the real life quest for good begins." They still ignored him. "Your only chance to be what we have all dreamed about is gone." Lenard said trying to delay his departure for as long as he could, and one last effort to get his friends to follow him.

"No its not, Comic Con is coming up this year." Raj said.

"I hate all of you!" Lenard finally opened the door all the way and was about to leave.

"Wait, Lenard!" Howard called. _'Yes I knew they wouldn't abandon me!'_ Lenard though hopefully coming back into the apartment "Grab a jacket, its spritzing."

Lenard then flipped them off before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

He arrived at Kurt's apartment complex and parked his car on the street in front of it. _'Okie, you can do this. Be direct, don't show fear. Just try and help him see he can be a better guy.'_ Lenard took a deep breath as he ran his hand down all the residential call buttons. _'If it's not looking good confuse him with you advanced knowledge; then, when he is dumfounded, run!'_ He got in the elevator and pushed the button for Kurt's floor. _'You can do this. For Penny you can do this!'_

He walked to Kurt's door at the end of the hall and knocked on the door. He then heard voices in side, well more like moans really _'Just my luck, I would show up while he is having sex.'_ But then the provocative noises stopped abruptly. Then there was a loud cures and then what sounded like someone stumbling and tripping, over a table maybe. The door swung open, and there standing in the door way was a shirtless, drunken flushed face Kurt.

"What?" he said venomously.

"Um…Hi, I don't know if you remember me…" Lenard began.

"Len…Lenny, right?" Kurt said in a drunken slur and smile. _'Grate, he's drunk! People are so willing to do favors when they are drunk'_ Lenard though sarcastically.

"Well, I don't really go by Lenny, but that's fine. Um…"

"What can I do for ya?" Kurt slouched against the door. _'Maybe this will be easier than I thought…'_

"Liston, um, you own Penny some money and…" Lenard looked down because, though Kurt seemed to be in a good mood he always found it awkward asking people for money, especially when it wasn't even for him. That is when he noticed the giant tent that was pitched in Kurt pajama pants. "Um, and well…um…" he was stuttering horrible, but what would you do if you had an erection pointed in you direction? Lenard then began to look anywhere but Kurt; the top of the doorframe, down the hall, the picture on the wall next to him, anywhere but at the giant with a hard on.

"What's s'matter Lenny?" Kurt asked with a slimy smirk. "Haven't seen a **real** man's boner before?"

"No, well um…no no…I just…why would I want to?" Lenard finally looked at Kurt, straight in the eye of cores.

"Hahaha! So you even admit that you're not a man!" Kurt laughed some more. Lenard got red faced and glared at him.

"A **real** man doesn't call his ex-girlfriend to get him out of jail." Lenard said with pride, staring down the giggling giant. "A **real** man can do more with his life then take advantage of people and they don't have to intimidate them to get his way." Kurt had stopped laughing and glared back at Lenard. "Also, a **real** men dose more than just use his dick and muscles to get by."

'_Well, if he punches me now at least I can say it was worth it…'_ Lenard thought proudly. Kurt grabbed the front of Lenard's shirt, lifted him off the ground, and pulled him close to his face. Lenard squeezed his eyes shut getting ready for the blow. Being so close to Kurt he could smell the alcohol on his breath as he seethed "Well maybe I'll just prove you wrong."

'_Wait, WHAT?'_ Lenard was wide eyed and scared as Kurt pulled him into his apartment and shoved him against the door to shut it.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Well there is the first chapter, if things go as planned then the next on will be up in a couple of days (or even tonight if I'm up to it…). Ha! I feel like such a teas, sorry. I really can't believe I'm writing this…this is just the only way to get it out of my head. Oh well! You can guess what is coming next(it's going to be why the story rated M)….I can do this. _

Oh! And if I have made any mistakes with spelling or use the wrong word then let me know! I'm not very good at editing…


	2. Chapter 2

Okie first off, sorry it's not very long but I felt like I needed to give you people something. Secondly, I might be making a continuation of this story, but with a couple that is not Kurt and Lenard (I'm thinking Sheldon…) so if I do I will be posting in under that coupling.

Anyway, tell me how I did, this is my first time writing lemon flavored literature so please be forgiving if it sucks...

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Kurt pressed Lenard against the door, still elevated off the floor, placed a knee between the shorter man's legs and began to grind their hips together. Lenard had his hands over Kurt's supporting himself and trying to keep from slipping out of his top. _'What the hell is he doing?'_ Lenard thought, too shocked and confused to comprehend. Kurt let out a moan as he increased the pressure. That was when Lenard finally took in the full understanding of the situation he was in _'So, instead of kicking my ass he's going to rape me! Fuck that!'_ He then began trying to fight back. He kicked his legs hoping to hit some part of the giant; he was shoving and punching against his shoulders but without effect. _'When had his face gotten so close to my neck?' _The hopelessly pinned man thought, feeling warm breath against the side of his neck.

"Kurt, stop! What the hell do you think this is going to accomplish!" Lenard said still trying to get free the physical way, but maybe he could talk his way out instead.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kurt said with a deep moan going in for a kiss, forcing his tong inside Lenard's mouth. Lenard bit the unwanted intruder, not hard enough to draw blood but with enough force that the other withdrew it. Now that seemed to have solved many of Lenard's problems: his mouth had only one tong in it, and the grinding and moaning had stopped., but the look on Kurt's face suggested that he wasn't safe yet. Maybe in even more danger then before, because not only was Kurt drunk and, apparently, horny, but now he was also pissed off. _'Fuck. My. Life' _

Kurt lowered Lenard to the floor and turned him around roughly so they are back to front. He held Lenard in place with his forearm on his shoulders and a hand on his hip. "You feel this Lenny?" Kurt says grinding his hard on against Lenard's behind, Lenard is squirmed even more. "I'm going to fuck you with it shorty, I'm going to make you scream."

'_Screaming? That's a good idea!'_ Lenard thought before he started yelling for help while still fighting to get away. He is able to wiggle his way down and out from under Kurt, and almost gets away when Kurt grabs him by the arm and twist it behind his back, thrusting him up against the door again causing Lenard to stop screaming and wince in pain. "Where do you think you're going you little fuck?" he breaths heavily into Lenard's ear. Kurt reaches around Lenard's waist with his free hand and unbuckles his belt. _'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This can't __**really**__ be happening to me!'_ Lenard then noticed a vase that was in reaching distance of his free hand. He then felt Kurt slide his belt out of the loops on his pants. He reached even harder _'Just a little further…'_

"Ohhh no you don't!" Kurt said grabbing Lenard's extended arm, twisting behind his back on top of the other. He shoved Lenard against the door again, and then wrapped his belt around the pinned arms tightly. "That's much better." Kurt said with a grin, pulling Lenard's hips back against himself. Lenard was about to yell some more when he was dragged over to the couch and then thrown down on his stomach. _'Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck….what the hell is he doing?'_ Kurt was just standing there looking at his "catch" for the night, when Lenard got a look at the TV. _'Porn! Of course! I just __**had**__ to come over when he was watching…'_ On closer inspection of the said porn he noticed it was a three some: a man, on top of another man, on top of a woman. _'GAY PORN, GOD WHY?'_ while Lenard was internally cursing the world, he didn't notice Kurt taking off his pant and stepping toward the end of the couch closest to Lenard head.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt hands on his jacket pulling him forward. When Lenard looked ahead of him, what he was being pulled towards, his jaw dropped and his shut. "Oh my God!" The pulling finally stopped with his head resting on the arm, knees bent under him for comforts sake. Hands were in his hair pulling forcing his chin up and resting on the arm. "Open your mouth." Kurt demanded. _'Like hell you sick son of a bitch!'_ Lenard thought keeping his eyes and mouth shut tightly. Seeing that it wasn't going to happen, Kurt pulled at Lenard's hair back even harder making him open his moth in pain. Kurt then took the opportunity to shove his rod in the kneeling mans mouth and moaned. "Don't you dare fucking bite it or I swear to god you won't wake up tomorrow." Lenard choked a bit on the unwanted penis in his mouth as Kurt began to move. "Ahh…cover your teeth…ohhh…ahhh!" Kurt demanded and moaned.

Tears began to run down Lenard's face as Kurt continued to fuck his mouth and pull at his hair. He looked at his assaulter and glared, Kurt stared back and smirked. Lenard then choked at a particularly hard thrust and started to cough; Kurt then pulled out of his mouth and moved away from his face, back to the side of the couch. Lenard continued to cough and take deep breaths as he hid his face in the cough cushion, when he felt hands begin to pull down at his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt knelt behind Leonard, trying to pull down Leonard's pants without unzipping or unbuttoning them but found it more difficult than he expected; meanwhile Leonard was still kneeled over, face in the couch cushion, trying to catch his breath. With a frustrated huff Kurt pulled Leonard up by his bound arms and held him against his broad chest. With a wicked grin he began to run his hands up Leonard's shirt, and pinched his nipples harshly.

"Ahh! Stop it!" Leonard said. Wiggle as he might he really had no place to get away from the giant. He continued to fight though, he didn't like the way that he was…he wouldn't say "enjoying it" but it had been so long since he has had this kind of close human contact. _'Figures, the only way I can get some is by getting raped my enemy…"_

"What's wrong Lenny; don't you want to have a good time too?" Kurt then went back and forth between gentle caresses and harsh pinches, making Leonard whine and suppress little moans. He then stared to lick and suck on Leonard's neck.

"What kinda question…No! I do NOT want to be raped! I don't want this AT all!" Leonard tried to move his neck back and forth to get Kurt's warm mouth and stubbly chin off of it. _'GOD that feels so gross!'_ Kurt then took one hand out from under his shirt, tangling it in Leonard's hair, pulling his neck to the side to stop his head from moving more. Kurt's other hand slowly moved its way down Leonard's chest, over his abdomen, and began to roughly massage his crotch and grinding his own on Leonard's backside.

Tears began to form in Leonard's eyes out of pure frustration. He didn't want this to feel good, and it didn't for the most part. Being forced and bounded against his will, slobbered on and molested was not his idea of a good time. But God that friction…_'it has been so long…'_

Feeling his victim harden just the slightest Kurt began to undo the buttons and zipper of Leonard's pants and reached in. Only he instead of underwear he found that he still had another barrier to get through. Frustrated, he bit down on the smaller mans neck pulling even harder on his hair. Leonard whimpered in pain.

"These won't be any help to you this time," Kurt sais undoing the button and zipper on those as well "now will they." He then pushed Leonard so his was back in his previous position. He then began pulling at his pants aging and successfully pulled then down Leonard's back side this time.

'_No! Nnononononono!'_ was all Leonard could think as he knew what was going to happen next if didn't doing anything. He could only think to start screaming for help again. _'Are these walls sound proof or something? Someone has to hear me!'_ His screams were muffled though as he felt some sort of cloth being shoved into his mouth.

"I told you to shut the fuck up!" Kurt said, leaning over and speaking harshly. In that position Leonard could feel Kurt's cock against his bar bottom. Tears began to swell in his eyes as every curse he knew flew through his head, English and Klingon.

Kurt reached his arm across Leonard to the coffee table in front of the couch. There Leonard could see him grabbing a tube of what Leonard assumed, given what Kurt had planned to do in here. Kurt then assumed his previous position behind Leonard. "I used this stuff when I was with Penny, but I'm shear you won't mind that now will you Lenny?" Kurt said un-screwing the top and squeezing a good amount on to his fingertips. He began to coat his finger with the sticky substance. "She use to moan and beg for me to go harder and faster, such and easy slut, just like you." Kurt spared Leonard's cheeks and began to circle his entrance with his index finger, then pushed it all the way in.

Leonard's scream was muffled as the large finger moved in and out, harsh and painful. Tears where flowing freely from his eyes and he tried to move away from Kurt only to be shoved down again. "And here comes number two!" Kurt said mockingly. "You're so tight Lenny I might have to get my whole hand in here first before my cock will fit." Kurt then began to scissor his finger, causing another muffled scream form Leonard. When he felt a third finger join the other two digits he began to sob as Kurt increased his speed, going deeper and stretching him further.

Then Kurt hit something in Leonard that made him both moan and scream from surprise at the same time. "There it is." Kurt said in a low, husky wispier. He continued to hit it and received the same reaction from Leonard. _'What is he…Ah! Doing?…God stop making this feel good! It's so WRONG! Stop it! Stop it! Ahh…'_

"That's good enough." Kurt said, withdrawing his fingers and positioning himself behind the smaller man. Terror ripped through Leonard when he felt large hands spreading his cheeks apart; he had no coherent thoughts, only fear. In one harsh thrust Kurt buried himself in Leonard letting out a loud moan as he did so, while his victim only screamed helplessly against the sudden intrusion and intense pain.

"Ohhhh!...Yes, ahahahah!" Kurt continually moaned as he pounded into Leonard. "So. Fucking. Tight! AH!" He placed his hands on Leonard's hips pulling him a little higher and continued to ride him roughly.

Leonard had gone mentally numb. He knew what was happening, he felt it in every painful violating thrust in the large and strong hands. Never in his life has he felt so small and helpless.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Well, there you have it. SO I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Hope fully sooner then it took me to get this one up. (.) Oh! And thank you very much to all you people to subscribed, reviewed, or even read it.


	4. Chapter 4

I would first like to say that I'm sorry that this one took me even longer then the last chapter….even though I said I would try and not let that happen, woopsies! Second of all the last chapter of the story under this title is going to be coming soon-ish, it will continue in the Leonard/Sheldon category next. The story will be called: "Not the Plan Either". So now away we go!

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Leonard had not even realized he had passed out until he opened his eyes. He felt like shit. Everything hurt: his back, his arms, his nipples, his ass, and especially his pride. Maybe his but a little more he thought as he shifted slightly. He was in the same keeled over position as he last remembered. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to hold back the memories of what had just happened.

'_At least my hands are free.'_ he thought as he slowly sat up, _'That would have been an interesting situation, having to ask for help from the same person who…'_ Leonard then shot up and looked around to see where Kurt was. He didn't appear to be in the room, but as he listened he heard loud snores coming from the hallway behind him. He let out a long heavy sigh and resumed gathering the will to stand and fix himself up.

The time on the cable-box read 12:52, he'd been here for almost four hours. _'At least Raj and Howard will be gone when I get back, and Sheldon should be in bed…'_ Leonard sighed heavy once again as he sat properly on the couch. _'What am I goanna do? I should go to the police or the hospital but…'_ All Leonard wanted to do was go home, take an hour long shower and scrub himself clean of this…incident. But the logical part of him was saying that he should report it, not to let this crime go unpunished. It was just so humiliating!

Kurt then snorted loudly in his deep sleep making Leonard jump about a mile in the air. He then decided that he can plan what he would do next in the safety and comfort of his own home. He stood up too quickly and gasped out at the pain he felt in his behind "Fuck!" He then felt something warm and sticky running down the back of his leg as he reached down to pick up his boxers _'Oh God!'_ Leonard then felt a little puke burn his esophagus but swallowed it down. _'Well if I do go to the police at least they will have plenty of DNA to prove he did it.' _The thought was meant to try and make a joke of the situation in a way, but it really just made him feel like bursting into tears and taking a burning hot shower.

Leonard heard another snort from the hall way _'How the hell did Penny sleep when she was with this guy? Oh shit what I'm going to tell Penny?'_ but before Leonard could dwell on this he knew he just had to leave, get out of this place. So he pulled-up and fasten his cargo shorts and pants. As he was pulling down his shirt he looked at the cushion to his right and was a pair of men's underwear; he then realized he had been gagged with the bastard's dirty underwear as he was being ra…. _'Just get home, focus on just getting home.'_

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Leonard slowly got into his car and put the keys in the ignition. As he was checking his mirrors he noticed something black on his forehead. He looked into the rearview mirror and read: I OWE PENNY $1800 'KURT. Leonard was pissed and relived at the same time; pissed because he had indelible ink on his forehead, but relived that it only mentioned Kurt's debt to Penny. _'I wonder when the bastard got sober enough to do that...'_ Leonard thought as he started his car and drove home.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

As Leonard walked up the stairs to his apartment all he wanted to do was sit alone in the dark and try and decide what he should do about all this.

To his relief the apartment was dark and empty when he opened the door. He threw his keys into the bowel and headed for the couch, paused, then quickly changed his mind and headed for his room instead. After slamming the door closed he flopped down on his bed, and curled on his side into a ball, back facing the door. Leonard then had a grate sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. He was safe. He was home.

Three soft raps on his door where flowed by a wisped "Leonard?"

'_Oh no…'_ All he had wanted to do was be alone, not be bothers by his pesky roommate! Leonard heard three more knocks and another "Leonard?"

"What do you want Sheldon?" Leonard called irritably.

"Can I come in?" said a muffled and insisting voice.

"No! Go back to sleep."

"Well I was just wondering how your quest went. I can't decide if your late arrival is a good or bad thing. Though by your door slam I betting on bad." _'He had no idea…'_

"It's a I'm tired so leave me alone thing!" He cursed internally and a small sob seeped through on the last word. He hadn't even noticed he had been crying.

"Are you crying? So it went really bad. Would you like a hot beverage?"

"**No** Sheldon. I don't want a hot beverage! I want you to leave me alone!"

"Leonard you know that social conduct requires me to get you a hot beverage when you're upset. It's not optional. Would you like tea, coco, or perhaps some hot milk…"

"**Sheldon**!" Leonard knew his voice cracked terribly when he spoke, but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to be alone! "I do** not** want a drink! So **please**, just go away…" he then stuffed a pillow to his face, trying to quite his heavy breathing and nose sniffling. The door slowly open and Sheldon peeked his head in; it was clear that his roommate was upset, so why in the world would he want to suffer alone? He usually loves whining about his life and humiliating social interactions.

"Leonard, you are clearly upset," Sheldon said walking into the room to stand beside his friends bed "And as your primary friend and roommate, I'm here for you, not matter how reluctant." He then stood awkwardly by the bed, hands folded behind his back.

"Sheldon, I'm begging you. Just go away…" Leonard said in a tired voice, muffled by the pillow, and curled tighter in on himself. That's when he felt pain shoot threw his ass and the moister from his boxer on his skin. He couldn't take it anymore. Leonard rolled over and shot up from his bed, pushing Sheldon out of his way and went into the bathroom and locked the door. He turned the shower on full heat, striped, and hopped in.

'_I'll just wash this all away. It can be like it never happened.'_ Leonard thought as he stepped under the searing spray and began to scrub himself vigorously._ 'The only two people who know about it are me and that scum, and he probably won't remember what happened any way! So why should I?'_ He sank down slowly then sat, pulling his knees to his chest. He knew he was being ridicules and that any chance of Kurt be put in jail for his cruelty was washing down the drain, but he just didn't want to think about it anymore. _'Plenty of these types of cases go unreported every year, so if I just forget about it then it won't be a big deal…I can just forget this.'_ Leonard bent his head to rest t on his keens and let the burning water flow over him…washing away the spit, the sweat, the tears, the semen and the blood.

After about ten minutes the water became unbearably scalding so Leonard reached up and turned it off. With a heave and a heavy sigh he stood and stepped out of the tub.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Sheldon was very confused to say the least! For the past six and a half years when ever Leonard has come home upset he has _always_ wanted to talk about it. Sheldon didn't particularly like to listen and he wasn't much help but, it had become a sort of routine for them. Leonard would come home looking upset, Sheldon would be nearly oblivious to it, Lenard would deny he was upset which just made it clear that he was, and then Sheldon would do his best to try and help but ultimately fail. But after all that Leonard would usually go to someone else for advice any way. It was all ridicules really but, thus is the burdens of being someone's primary friend.

Sheldon then heard the shower turn on and was once again baffled.

It was 1:45 AM, hardly a sensible time for a shower, but then again one can ever be too clean. It could also have something to do with the writing on Leonard's forehead. He didn't get a chance to read it but maybe it was something to do with Leonard's night and why he was so upset. Sheldon then left Leonard's bedroom where he had been contemplating to fix the hot beverage his distressed roommate; he was thinking hot milk considering the hour. As he did he began to ponder what could have his little buddy so upset.

Well he still had his pants so that wasn't it.

It could be about the writing on his forehead. Maybe it said something about Lenard being short or a failure in his filed; he was so sensitive about those things, but he has never really cried about them before. Come close a couple times but he never quite broke.

Also, now that Sheldon though about it, when Leonard had pushed past him to get to the bath-room he seemed to be walking weird. It wasn't like any of his walks that Sheldon has observed over the years. Maybe he was hurt! Kurt could punt Leonard like a football if he wanted to… but the time line didn't make sense.

It only about a 15 minute drive to Kurt's house, give or take a few seconds for traffic lights, and since Leonard didn't have any visible wounds or bruising then the beating couldn't have been that bad. Even with the time that it might have took Kurt to think of something to put on his roommates forehead. So by his estimate Leonard should have only been gone about an hour. He could have stopped at a bar; it is common in society for people to go to bars when they are unhappy. But he didn't smell alcohol on him so he couldn't have after the ordeal, especially with writing on his forehead. What had happened to his friend in the past four hours?

Sheldon sighed. This is the reason why he sometimes regretted having friends. They were so tidies! This situation being a perfect example; it was past two in the morning, he should sleeping! Not making hot milk for his sad friend. Or if he was to be up he should be theorizing about physics, not trying to decode his roommate's moods and actions. Sheldon pored the hot milk into a mug, retrieved two Advil, and walked back to Leonard bed room to wait for him.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Okie everyone I hoped you enjoyed! Remember, part two of this story will be called "Not the Plan Either." Chapter five is on its way!


	5. Chapter 5

When Leonard was finished drying himself he realized that in his rush to the bathroom he didn't grab his robe. So he wrapped the towel around his waist and brushed his teeth thoroughly, then gathered his cloths and exited the bathroom. To his dismay he finds Sheldon sitting on his bead with a mug in one hand and something else clutched in the other. He quickly slapped his hand to his forehead to cover the writing that he just remembered was still there.

"Dam it Sheldon, I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be alone." Leonard said walking over to his hamper, disposing of his dirty cloths. Sheldon didn't say a word. He just kept staring at Leonard, examining him. Leonard got a little unnerved by this. He grabbed his robed from the back of the door and turned his back to the bed and put it on. He then took the towel from his waist and draped it on his head as if to dry his hair, effectively coving his forehead. Leonard still felt Sheldon's gaze and was getting perturbed by his friends silence, the rarity that it was "What?" he snapped, turning around. When Leonard had his robe fully tied and situated around his body Sheldon seemed to wake up.

"I got you hot milk; I thought it would be best considering the late hour." Sheldon offered the milk to his roommate who reluctantly took it; he was too tired in every way to argue over social conduct with his socially inept roommate. "I also brought you some Advil ." Sheldon open his hand and offered the pills to his little friend.

"Why are you giving me Advil and you know I'm lactose-intolerant." Leonard asked not taking the pills from the open palm. _'He can't possible have figured it out…'_

"It's soy milk, and you're walking funny. I can only assume it's because of pain. Also considering you went on a practically suicidal mission and came back alive, it's only logical to assume that you sustain some sort of injury."

"Oh, well thank you." Leonard said taking the pills. As he swallowed them Sheldon continued to look at him expectantly from his spot on the bed. "Was there something else?"

"Yes, you still haven't told me what happened. I figured that it should only have taken about an hour to return to the apartment after your frailer and yet it took you four. So, what happened?"

"Sheldon…" Leonard wined. He honestly thought for a second he would be left alone. "I'm tired, ok? Look I'm drinking hot milk so I'm really tired!" the robed man said before he chuged his beverage.

"Actually there is no scientific proof that hot milk makes you sleepy. There is however some psychological studies that theories that the drinking of warm milk brings one back to the days of breast feeding from our mother right before we were put down for a nap." Leonard then spit out the milk all over his floor.

"Thank you, for that Sheldon. Now get out." Lenard glared at his seated roommate.

"Leonard, we're best friends, there for we have to tell each other everything, and we do. So I don't see how this time is any different."

"Sheldon…not this time, ok?" Leonard said with a heavy sigh.

"No, not ok."

"Yes ok! Now get out Sheldon!" Leonard said with the utmost authority and with a threating edge. He really had had enough of this, he was tired, aching all over, his skin was sting from the over-serializing shower, and he was still trying to forget about that incident and that is hard to do when you awkward roommate won't leave you alone about it.

"Alright, alright don't need to get so upset." Sheldon said standing and walking towards the door. "I'll leave on one condition."

Leonard really thought he had won for a second there. "What?" Leonard said turning to face him.

"Show me what is on your forehead."

Leonard removed the towel from his head revealing the writing, anything to get him to leave. The ink hadn't faded much even though he had taken a shower, but Sheldon stepped closer to his roommate to get a better look in the dim light and read: I OWE PENNY $1800 'KURT.

"Is that what all this is all about?" Sheldon said in his 'you're being ridiculous' voice.

"Yeah, shear, now let me sleep." Leonard said walking toward his dresser, throwing the towel down on the milk that was spattered on the floor.

"Good night Leonard. Oh, and next time you would like to act like an over dramatic female ruler of an independent state please do it at a more reasonable hour." With that Sheldon left to go to his own room.

Leonard put on a pair of boxers, white-t, and white cozy socks. It was his normal pajama combination, it was his normal routine, it was all OK. He crawled into bed and started up at the ceiling._ 'OK, see you did it! You got home, you're clean, safe, and no one knows. Now just think of a likely story that you can tell everyone…'_ It was nearly 3 am, and even though it was Saturday and he was exhausted, he couldn't let himself to go to sleep till he knew what he was going to tell his friends when they asked what happened. _'I was so nervous to go over that I had to drive around to build up my courage. Then when I got there I knocked on the door, he opened it __**fully clothed**__, blue polo and jeans, with a beer in his hand. I tried to get him to honor his debt but then he refused, so I tried again but then he picked me up by my shirt collar and…'_ Leonard felt his eyes start to brim with tears that slowly ran down the corner of his eyes on to his pillow. _'…and he grabbed a marker, then he wrote on my forehead and threw me out his door. I landed really awkwardly and that why I'm hurt. It's not because he rape...'_ Leonard was breathing heaver now, trying not sod. _'He didn't ra…' _He draped his left arm over his eyes and bit his bottom lip. _'He didn't rape me! He didn't rape…'_

The distraught man was a full on crying mess, he flipped himself over and pressed his face into the pillow. Leonard kept repeating his made up story in his head as he cried, trying to convince himself that that is what happened. He kept telling himself to stop crying because there was nothing to cry about. He was simply ruffed up a bit, it wasn't the first time it has happened and it probably won't be that last. _'So stop crying! There's nothing to cry about!'_ Even so somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what really happened. He went to sleep crying and repeating his fake story like a healing spell that would stop all the pain he felt.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Sheldon was lying in the center of his bed with his hands folded on chest, staring up at the ceiling. He should be sleeping he told himself over and over again but his mind just would not settle down; it was all very strange. The thoughts that kept intruding in on his logical musings were all about Leonard.

Very odd thoughts… Usually having something to do with how surprisingly in shape his arms, chest, and his back were for someone of their shared social group; nerd, dork, etc. Everything looked so smooth and firm, the word 'pretty' kept coming to mind. It was so curies that he had lived with experimental physicist for so long but never really saw him with his shirt off before, let alone had the change to examine him half naked.

The other memory that kept coming back to him was the smell of the smaller man. When Sheldon had stepped close to him to read what was on his forehead he had not been prepared for how pleasant it would be. It was just so fresh and clean! It made him curl his toes as the thought came back to him again: it was hot water, mint on his breath, and a hint of the lemongrass and eucalyptus soap that he used.

Sheldon was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that he had closed his eyes, or his body responding to the pleasant thoughts running threw his head….

_Sheldon had Leonard, clad only in a towel, backed up against a wall caressing his chest. He moved his hands up to those perfect shoulders, down to his biceps, forearms and then back again in a slow fluid motion. 'It was so smooth and soft.' Sheldon then flipped the smaller man around to look at his back. He moved his hands down to the towel then to his waist, where on the way back he dragged his nails along the freshly exfoliated skin. Leonard gasped and jolted toward the wall; this made Sheldon smirk. _

_He then took Leonard's elbows in his hands and guides them upward. The taller man locks Leonard's wrist into shackles that are hanging out of the wall. He then pulled his little buddy back, warping his arms around his waist. He placed his head on his right shoulder turning his head so it buried in to his curly damp hair. 'There was the smell...' He breathed it in deeply. If only he could inhale for the rest of his life. Sheldon found it very odd the he enjoyed being so close to somebody. Then again, having complete control over his roommate helped a great deal…_

When Sheldon woke up the next morning his pants and underwear were uncomfortably damp. "Well this is bizarre." He said quietly to himself. Over the years he had all but conquered his libido, though the occasional self-servicing was required every once in a while, but yet he had just had a wet dream….about Leonard. This was going to make life a heck of a lot more difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I have not said this before, but since in this chapter I'm going to be using some dialog directly from the show: I do not own 'The Big Bang Theory' or anything that goes with it. Also I am very sorry that this took me so very long to post. I would like to say that I really appreciate the people who subscribed and reviewed, you people are awesome!

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Sheldon was not happy. Thanks to his dream last night he now had to shower and get dressed first thing that morning. This was not his usual Saturday morning routine. He was supposed to get up at 6:15 am, watch _Dr. Who_ and eat his cereal, ¼ cereal and 2% milk, in his pajamas then take a shower! But no no no, now he is going to miss the first half of _Dr. Who_ and through his digestive track off a beat. He had been correct, as usual; life was indeed becoming more difficult.

Sheldon poked his head out the door to see if Leonard was awake yet. Though he usally slept in on Saturdays one could never be too cautious. Sheldon didn't hear any sounds from the front room and the bathroom door was open, it was safe for him dash to the bathroom to clean away the evidence.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

It was ten passed noon when Sheldon finally heard Leonard's bedroom door open and the shuffle of his feet as he walked to the bathroom. Good, he was starting to get worried that the experimental physics would never leave his room again. Life seemed to go back to normal since that night. That Monday as the four gather for lunch Raj and Howard were not fooled by the excuse that Leonard gave for wearing the blue beany, saying it was a new style he was trying out. So he was forced to tell the embarrassing story of his quest. How he had driven around for an hour, then finally got the courage to go Kurt's apartment, and got roughed up and written on. Then his shameful wait till he thought that he could slip in to his room without anybody finding out. Neither Sheldon nor Leonard had brought up the whole crying, shower, and dramatics that had occurred that night. Leonard had made it clear on several occasions that he didn't like it when Sheldon told other people he had been crying.

It all seemed like a likely story to Sheldon, one that no one had seemed to give a second thought about, but something in him just kept nagging. That same night Leonard's behavior just didn't seem to fit in with the story that he told. Not that Sheldon was any sort of expert in the "proper" reaction to certain social situations; as he often got it wrong himself. Something was just off with his little buddy. He would have to press for further details later.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Sheldon decided to try and debunk the situation at dinner. Howard and Raj were going too some cowboy themed bar tonight and Penny had to work late so, conveniently, it would just be the two of them. The only problem was that he had no idea of how to start the conversation without his motives being obvious. So when dinner time came round he settled for awkward silence and quick glances in Leonard's direction; successfully creating the tense "I have something to say" feel between the roommates.

"What's up Sheldon?" Leonard sighed.

"Oh, nothing. Why do you ask?" Sheldon smiled as his left eye gave a slight twitch.

"Because I know you have something you want to say, and the only reason that you're not saying it is because you feel awkward about it." Leonard said pausing the movie and turning to face his roommate. "There for you are waiting for me to ask you. So, what's up?"

"Well if you're going to keep badgering me!" Sheldon put his food on the coffee table and turned slightly to face Leonard. "I was just thinking about your quest."

"What about it?"

"I would just_ love_ to hear more details."

Leonard was dumfounded by this. "Why?"

"Can't a guy want to hear more about his friends' noble attempt to face an evil foe?"

"Sure…I guess?"

"Plus details really make a story come alive, and I thought you were rather vague about them earlier."

"Whatever, what do you want to know?"

Sheldon was glad that his plan seemed to have worked. Now all he had to do was keep his questions simple, so Leonard wouldn't suspect anything, yet detailed so he would still be able to tell if something was complete folly "Where did you go before you went to Kurt's?"

"I just drove around the area."

"What time did you get there?"

"Umm… About 10:03."

"Where did you park?"

"On the street in front of the building, like last time."

"How did you enter the building?"  
>"I scaled the walls like Spiderman," Leonard said with a straight face, he was getting a little annoyed but, Sheldon just looked at him like he should be serious. "I pressed the call buttons same as last time, Sheldon why are these thing so important?"<p>

"I told you, little facts like these can really make the story. Now, what was he wearing?"

"Cloths…" Leonard sighed in defeat when Sheldon gave him the look again. "A blue polo, jeans, and black sneakers."

"What was he doing before you knocked on his door?"

"I don't' know Sheldon, how am I supposed to know that?"

"Well was the television on? Did you hear anybody inside before you knocked? Was he carrying the remote maybe?"

"Yes. No, maybe…I don't know, he had a beer in his hand!"

"Glass, bottle, or can?"

"A bottle OK Sheldon? Is that good enough for you?"

"Not really, but by you the tone of your voice I can tell that it will have to be."

"Good, now can we just eat?" Leonard turned back the TV and pressed play.

"Fine." Well, for all the questions Sheldon got answers for it all seemed to make sense. Maybe he was just being paranoid about the whole thing. Any how all he could do now was to watch out for any future cracks in the story or Leonard for a while.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

After dinner Leonard decided to head to bed early, he could tell Sheldon still wanted to ask him questions and this created a tension in the room that only served to irritate him. So he said good night to his roommate and went to his room to start getting ready for bed. He was putting on his PJs when he began to ponder why his roommate was so curious about his little adventure to get Penny's money. _'He usually hates hearing about anything in my life that doesn't interest him, and going to get money for Penny to keep her from moving is definitely not on the list of Sheldon's' interests.'_ As Leonard was brushing his teeth he made a mental not to check his e-mail for an updated "Sheldon Cooper's Interest" PDF. Though he was sure he had the whole thing down pack, and he was pretty sure there was close nothing on there that had to do with Penny. _'There are only two possible reasons that Sheldon would be so curious about that night: One is that he doesn't believe my story and is trying to figure out the truth. Or two, he is just being his normal weird self. Either way, though I'm betting it I option number two, at least it shows how much Sheldon has grown since we first met.'_ That was a happy thought to Leonard. To think that he could make the Grate Sheldon Cooper, one of the great minds of the 21st century, care. He was still beyond odd, neurotic, and unreasonable more often than not but still. Leonard snuggled under the cover and began to drift off to sleep with that positive thought in his head…

_Leonard unlocked the door and shuffled threw the open door into his apartment. It was 3 am and he was exhausted; he had been at the lab for over eleven hours. With little care he dropped his keys in to the __appropriated__ bowel, then shut and locked the door. He continued his sleepy shuffle threw the living room, down the hall past the bathroom, until he stopped right outside Sheldon and his own bedroom door. He looked back and forth between the two doors, for some reason he couldn't remember which one was his. He finally picked the one on the right, he just needed a bed and he didn't care who was in it when he got there because he need some sleep God dammit! Fortunately he made the right choice and upon opening the door found his own room. He closed the door behind him and was one good leap away from his bed when something strong flipped him around and slammed him, chest first, against the closet door. _

_Leonard's arms were being twisted behind his back and held together by a large and powerful hand. He felt his goliath attacker press a stone and chest behind him. It is all happening so fast and he is in such sudden pain that all he can manage to do in response is make small whimpers. His attacker brought his head down next to Leonard's left ear so the shorter man can feel the heat from his heavy breathing. "Did you really think this was over Lenny?" said a masculine and husky voice. At that moment he knew who the assailant was: Kurt. _

_Then all the suddenly they weren't his bedroom any more, they were at Kurt's apartment and it wasn't his closet door he was pinned against it was the smooth surface of Kurt's front door. Leonard began to cry and struggle against him but his arm were bound together again. Then they were both completely naked and Kurt was throwing him onto his couch, where he then knelt behind him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you little slut!" Kurt said before he thrust his already erect penis into Leonard's sphincter. Everything hurt again. He was crying out louder than before, his whole body was shaking in pure agony as he was mercilessly fucked. 'NO! no! I don't want to be here! Not again I want my home! I just want home..' He thought desperately. He wanted him room, his boards, his desk, his best friend. He wanted Sheldon to save him now more than anything in the world. So he began to call for his only surrogate family member at the top of his lungs "Sheldon! Sheldon help!"_

"Sheldon! Sheldon please! _SHELDON!"_

Leonard is shaken awake by a frantic and wide eyed Sheldon calling his name. Leonard is sweating and breathing heavy and he stared back at his roommate who looks just about as frightened as him. His covers were a mess around him and he tried to put them in some sort of order as he sits up a little.

"Are you alright?"

Leonard cleared his throat still trying to catch his as he says "Yeahh, umm…Yes I'm fine, just a... a bad dream."

"Obviously! And what exactly were you dreaming of?" The lanky man said in a high pitched voice, heart still racing a bit. He had been lying in his bed about to drift off into a peaceful sleep when he had heard his roommate's frantic calls for him. He had sprung from his bed to open his door and then took one long step to stop outside Leonard's room. He heard the desperate call from inside, but he couldn't help but knock and call for Leonard three times. When the call still hadn't stopped and seemed to be even more urgent he had burst through the door and immediately began to try and wake his little buddy.

"Nothing, just my worst nightmare…" He was still trying to collect himself as to not break down in front of his primary friend.

"Morlocks?" Sheldon said sitting down on the edge of Leonard's bed.

"What?" Leonard's breathing was slowing down but he was still trying to rid his mind of the horrid dream he just had.

"You know, the flesh eating, ground dwelling creatures from H.G. Wells classic novel 'The Time Machine"

"Oh. Yeah, it was the morlocks."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Sheldon reassured him "I had nightmares about morlock after I first read the book."

"Really?" Leonard exasperated fall back onto his pillows.

"Yes, those same nightmares only became worse after I saw the movie."

"No kidding?" Gosh he really just wanted his roommate to shut up and leave so he could cry alone in peace. There was a long moment of silence between the two geeky men. Sheldon couldn't think of anything else to say and Leonard still in a kid of shock over his dream, and memory. After a couple more moment of silence Sheldon spoke

"Are you going to be OK little buddy?" He asked with honest concern in his voice.

Leonard scoffed and smirked at the term of endearment "Yeah I'll be fine." _'Nope not even a little bit Shelly. I really want to die right now, and I want you to stay and let me cry on you. But God I also really don't want you to see me like that…'_

"All righty then, good night."

"Night, Sheldon."

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#**

The two nights that followed had been plagued with the same dream. Thankfully though he had been able to wake himself up before he called for Sheldon, but once he was up be was to afraid the go back to sleep. Two nights of no sleep later Leonard slouched on the couch watching a rerun of _Star Trek: The Original Series_, practically falling asleep, when he heard knocking at the door. He got up looked out the peep hole in the door: it was Penny. He rushed over to his desk and grabbed his navy stocking cap; he could not let her see the writing on his forehead. "Hey." He said opening the door, trying to look nonchalant in with the quickly added accessory.

"Hey, is Sheldon here?

"Yeah come in, Sheldon!" Leonard called back into the apartment, stepping sideways to let Penny in.

"Nice hat." She said glancing at it as she walked inside smiling sarcastically. '_Shoot! I was hoping she wouldn't say anything. Ah! Play it cool.'_

"Yeah, it's kind of a fashionable look these days." He said trying to act like the "cool kids" he had observed all his life.

"Maybe if you're working on a tuna boat." Penny jested.

"Hello Penny." Sheldon said walking over to her.

"Sheldon, here is your money." Penny handed the lanky man the pile of cash. "Thank you very much, it helped a lot." She said sincerely.

"Sarcasm?" Sheldon inquired.

The smile dropped from Penny's face. "No."

"Darn I can't seem to get a hang of that." Sheldon said with one of his more stressed impassive faces. Meanwhile Leonard had been waiting for a good place in the conversation to swoop in. _'The talk with Kurt must have worked! I can still be a hero!'_

"Hey I know it's none of my business, but where did that money come from?"

"Well, I cut back my expenses like you said and picked up a couple more hours at the resonant. But the biggest thing was, out of the blue, Kurt shows up and gives me the money he owes me."

"Really?" Leonard said trying to act surprised with a smile growing wider on his face. "Did he say why?"

"Yes…" Penny said smiling and twisting her hands like a girl on her first date.

'_Here comes my heroic thanks and praise from the damsel…'_

"He said he was feeling guilty, and wanted to do what was right." Leonard was out raged by this._ 'Really? Really?'_

"That's it?" He said in disbelief. Penny looked at like she did not understand. "Did he give any reason why he came to this moral epiphany?"

"Nope, I just think he's really changed." She looked excitedly between the two physicists. Sheldon gave Leonard a look that said it all: Oh my gosh! He didn't teller. He used your advice to get Penny back. She is so stupid! What are you going to do? "Any way we are having dinner tomorrow night and I get to wear my new barrette! Bye guys." With that she walked out the door.

"Bye." Leonard sadly, closing the door behind her. Leonard stared off into space trying to process the unbelievable thing that just happened; but his thoughts where interrupted by Sheldon. "Well done Leonard." Who when he looked at him, was holding his hands behind his back smiling. He blinked a couple times communicating that he did not understand what Sheldon was talking about.

"The true hero doses not seek adulation. He frights for right and justice purely because it is in his nature." Sheldon said stepping closer to his roommate with a small smile on his face.

"Penny is hooking up with her jerk of an ex-boyfriend and I have indelible ink on my forehead!" Leonard exclaimed, gesturing to his own forehead.

"That's your badge of honor you worriers wound if you will. I was wrong; minstrels will write songs about you."

"Grate." Leonard said flatly.

As Sheldon began to walk back to his room he sang "There once was a brave lad named Leonard. With a fi-fi fiddle dee-dee. He faced a fearsome giant. Where none of us could see."***

'_Well fuck. Fuck fuck shitty shit fuck fuck! Way to go Leonard! You know that nice thing you did for Penny? Again. And remember all that humiliation that you went through to do it for her? Again. Well genus what genus? You got diddly squat for it. Again! You know what; I got even less then last time. She knows I still like her. She has to! And sometimes I think she likes me too. I just…Gahh! !' _Leonard then flopped face down on the couch. _'I just want to hold her, be with her one on one without it being weird, and of course I'm sexually attracted to her…' _He then shifted his position so he was facing the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

Then in his mind he heard a deep and slurred voice say: _"She used to moan and beg for me to go harder and faster, such and easy slut, just like you." _

"No, no no no!" He said quietly to himself bringing his knees up to his chest. _'NO.'_

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

It was just about five o'clock when Sheldon started to get hungry. After putting his comic back in his designated spot and disposing of his rubber gloves he went to ask Leonard to order dinner. He heard the television on so he walked into the front room. "Leonard, I'm hungry could you…" When he fully entered the front room he found his roommate sleeping face down on the couch. The fact that his feet where in his spot was his first thought, but another thought entered his head as he began to observe the sleeping man: How nice it would be to sleep right next to him. This of course didn't make any sense to him, and it's not like he wanted to cuddle or anything but just to be really really close to him as they both slept. The idea of sharing each other's body heat and just to feel completely at peace with another living being right next to him, it was simply appealing to him for some weird reason. It couldn't be just anybody though. It could only be Leonard, anyone else that came to mind made the whole thing seem unnatural.

Sheldon had been so involved in his thought of the experimental physicist that he hadn't even notice the small smile that had grown on his face or the heat that was radiating from his cheeks. But once he had he stopped in immediately. _'Pull it together Cooper.'_ he chided himself. He walked closer to Leonard as to wake him but, as he advanced upon the napping man something caught his eye. At some point during his nap Leonard's shirt had been moved up his torsos and his pants had moved down, revealing about an inch or so of skin right above his posterior, where Sheldon observed to be some black markings. This was rather odd considering Sheldon had no knowledge of Leonard getting any form of body art. It looked like it could be words, but what did they say? Could his little buddy really have a so called "tramp stamp"? In order to read them clearly he would have to lower Leonard's pants further and that seemed like a severer invasion of his personal space. But he just had to know! Plus he was fast asleep any way, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

The theoretical physicist stiffly bent over his roommate and began to slowly pull down the back of his pants with his right hand. With his left he ever so carefully moved Leonards' shirt up just the slightest. Sheldon kept nervously looking over to Leonard's face for any sign that he was beginning to wake up. There was no good reason off the top of his head that would justify what he was doing. When the writing was clearly in sight so was very beginning of Leonard's crack, which Sheldon found oddly tantalizing. Sheldon scolded himself and focused on what the writing said: PROPERTY OF KURT.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

**I wasn't shear how long it had been from the Leonard's confrontation with Kurt till Penny came over because, it seemed like it had to be longer than just a night and a day that Penny would be able to pay everything off, cutting back on her expenses and picking up more hours at the restaurant and such. So I just did as the show dose and kept it unspecific.

***I hated writing that part. I don't like trying to recreate scenes from the show like I did, I don't feel like I give it justice, but I didn't really think I had a choice for the sake of the story. I know in the first chapter I didn't mention the minstrel thing but I thought it would be best if I kept it in any way. And another thing, I had to change the lyrics because it wouldn't have made sense with the story. SO sorry if it sucks…If you want to watch the episode my fanfic is based off of it is: Season 2 Episode 14: The Financial Permeability. Once again I do not own the characters or the words I used in this or any chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So I was re-reading the story and I think I'm going to do a little revision. Not much, the same thing is going to happen I just want to fix some editing errors, possibly add some more details to parts, and hopefully just make it a better read. I also just want to say that I'm _really_ sorry about how much I suck at updating this story! But I_ really_ appreciate the people who are sticking with it!

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"Sheldon what the hell are you doing!" Leonard said as he flipped over onto his back quickly, Sheldon in turn jolted back, eyes open wide in surprise and cheeks blushing.

"I was reading your lower back." Sheldon said in a high-pitched and defensive voice.

"You were what?!" Leonard said as he stood up from the couch in a flurry. "What does that even mean?!" Leonard's frustration towards Sheldon only grew with the confusing response.

"It means that there is writing on your lower back so I decided to read it." He wasn't prepared for Leonard's sudden anger towards him, though it seemed a little much.

"I don't have any writing on my lower back…" The shorter man said with less conviction then before. He then lifted his shirt and tried to look and see if he did, even though it was quite imposable for him to do so.

"You do so. What other reason would I be doing what I was doing?" Sheldon's left eye twitched and the right side of his mouth jerked up in a nerves tick that went unnoticed by a distracted Leonard. Sheldon hadn't _really_ been lying, his curiosity had led him to peek at his roommates marked skin, but he just didn't tell Leonard about the not so platonic thoughts and observations that had come with it. As the shorter man continued to struggle, Sheldon had stepped closer to his roommate, feeling it was safe now that he seemed to have calmed down. "It's a rather odd thing to have written on you lower back though…"

"What does it say?" Leonard was still trying, in vain, to see what was written there.

"It says: Property of Kurt." Leonard froze _'No…'_ he briskly walked past around the coffee table and down the hallway with Sheldon in tow "Did you sell yourself to get Penny's money back that night?" The taller man-boy inquired. Leonard entered the bathroom and began searching franticly for a mirror to try and glimpse that part of his anatomy. "I know you like Penny but, don't you think selling yourself in to slavery is a bit much?" Leonard was oblivious to his questions as he started looking in the cabinets by the door. "Also, even with your defects, your worth a lot more than $1,800." Sheldon watched as Leonard continue to tear apart the bathroom, ignoring his inquisition. "What are you looking for?" he asked indigently.

"A hand mirror!" Leonard said walking out of the bathroom to his own room, Sheldon not far behind.

"We don't have one. Perhaps you could ask Penny."

"NO!" Leonard had been looking in his closet but then turned a round in a panic when the idea of Penny getting involved came out of his roommates' mouth. "She doesn't need to know anything about this. Do you hear me?"

"Well why not?" Sheldon asked clearly missing the dread that was on Leonard's face.

"Be-Because of the same reason I didn't want her to know about the writing on my forehead."

"Fine…" Sheldon said defeated. Silence fell between the two physicists until Sheldon spoke, with a bit of sass, "You know I could just take a picture for you with one of our phones."

"Well-uh…" Leonard had an internal debate about whether it was good idea but it was settled quickly, he just_ had_ to know if what Sheldon was saying was true. "Why didn't you think of that before?"

"I did, but you seemed so set on the hand mirror."

"Whatever just take the picture." Leonard said turning his back to his roommate and lifted his shirt slightly. Sheldon walked over to the bed side table and turned on the lamp, and as he turned back a round to face Leonard he pulled out his iPhone. He proceeded to unlock it and then open up the camera app, but when he pointed the device at his friends lower back he found that he could only barely see the top of the writing.

"I can't see it. You're going to have to pull down your pants some." Leonard sighed and did as he was told, this sent a little jolt to Sheldon's groin and his mind began to race: What else could I tell him to do? What if I told him to take off his shirt completely? What if I told him strip off his pants? Then I could tell him to put his hands on the wall and- "Sheldon?" he was pulled from his thoughts by Leonard's annoyed voice.

"What?" Sheldon answered dazed.

"I said, can you see it now?" Leonard replied articulating each word. Sheldon cleared his throat and focused his mind back to the task at hand.

"No, um…" Sheldon was trying to get himself under control and what he was about to say next, and the fact that Leonard was going to do as he said, certainly wasn't going to help. "Your pants need to come down more…"

Leonard followed his roommates direction; this fully exposed the writing but also that little cleft that Sheldon and been admiring earlier. It seems that subconsciously he made sure to get it in the shot along with the writing. "OK, I got it." Sheldon said. Leonard quickly adjusted his clothing and turned around to look at the picture. Sheldon turned the phone around to face Leonard, the shorter man froze. _'Well there it is, he…but…'_

"I told you so!" Sheldon says triumphantly, but as he started to observe his little buddy he felt less and less like a winner. Leonard was just staring at the picture. He then slowly stretched up his left arm and took the phone from the lanky man's hand softly. Sheldon didn't resist him and let him take it. The experimental physicist seemed to be in some sort of trance as he sank to the floor with his back leaning against his bed, eyes never leaving the picture. "Leonard?" Sheldon asked hesitantly. He had no idea what was going on or what his friend was feeling but it didn't look good. Leonard looks up at his roommate with watery eyes and parted lips, like he forgot any one else was there, but his gaze quickly returns to the device in his hand. He brought his right hand, fisted, to his mouth and started lightly gnawing on his thumb.

'_He doesn't know what it means. He doesn't understand. He doesn't know. I can…can make something up and he'll believe me. He doesn't have to know…'_ Leonard took a deep breath, biting down harder on his thumb trying to collect himself. Leonard was so enveloped in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Sheldon when he said he was going to make some tea. _'What if I did tell him?'_ Leonard gently placed the iPhone on to his nightstand before he rubbed both his hands over his cheeks, and then brought them back in front of his mouth as if praying. _'What would I even say? What would __**he**__ say?'_ He took in a deep breath and let it out. _'I really don't want to talk about this __**ever**__…but the universe apparently doesn't want me to forget! Would he even understand?'_

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Sheldon was leaning against the kitchen island with a triumphant smile on his face, waiting for the water to boil. He was feeling very proud of himself; he _knew_ there was more to Leonard's story! Another point for Sheldon and his understanding of social interactions, but the smile melted from his face when he remembered how Leonard had reacted to seeing the picture. It defiantly wasn't a positive emotion, any number of things could have happened that night that would cause that. Regardless of what really happened, he had still been right that there was more to that night then what he had been told. When the kettle started to whistle softly he poured the boiling water into two mugs already prepared with tea bags. He took one is each had and slowly walked back to his little liar of a roommates room.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"Why do you have tea?" Lenard asked when Shldon came back into the room.

"I told you I was going to make you tea. You should know by now that I'm going to make hot-beverage when someone is upset."

"I…well it…It wasn't all a lie. I did do a little bit of driving before I got there, and how I got in and stuff I just got there around 9:00 and didn't leave until around 1:00-"

"What did you do in his apartment for so long?"

"Well I didn't—"

"I can't imagine you had a lot to talk about."

"No, we—"

"And based on past interactions I highly doubt he invited you in for a beverage…"

"Would you just _listen_?"

"Fine, continue." Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"When I got there I thought that maybe he had someone over. I heard some noise from outside the door. I well, I thought that maybe I was interrupting something..."

"What did you hear? Interrupting what? Videogames?"

"No Sheldon, it was more like…sex noises…"

"Well how could you really say? According to Koothrappali, Wolowitz, and yourself the grunts in video games are very similar to the sounds made during coitus."

"Wha- Well they're similar but- I know what I heard alright?" Sheldon opened his mouth to ask another question. "If you interrupt again I'm not going to say another word." Leonard looked sternly at his roommate. Sheldon symbolically zipped his lips and threw away the key. "Anyway, so I knocked on the door and...well he opened it, and he was shirtless. So, so then I was asking for the money and then I look down and he had an erection." Leonard was staring straight unfocused ahead of him as he was coming to the big tell-all of the story. "I don't really remember exactly what happened next..." His chest started to feel tighter and it felt like there was a boulder in his throat. "He said I wasn't a real man, and then I said something about him not being a real man. Then he pulled me inside and he-he pushed me against the door. He pinned me there, I couldn't move Shelly. I tried! Then he kissed me! It was so disgusting and I bit his tong, but then he tied my arms together and threw me on the couch." Leonard's breath became sobbing gasps. The tears where running down his face but he was determined to finish. "He forced his penis into my mouth, I didn't want to! I didn't but he hurt me when I didn't. Then, he got behind me on the couch and…" Leonard took a deep breath and covered his face with his hands. "He raped me. He-he raped me Sheldon!" Leonard was glad he didn't have to say any more words because now he could scream and sob all he wanted.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

A/N So I feel like this is kind of a bitch move: I don't update forever, then when I do it cliff-hanger-esc, and I don't know when I will have the next one up. I just want to state that I acknowledge that. I'm going to try and have the next one up over Christmas break! So look for the next one around then. Thank again for all you who read, subscribe, and comment on my story!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey every one remember me?! So I know it's been a long time since I updated this, but here we go eh? This was the last chapter I kinda wrote be fore I disappear. I finished it and just wanted to post it, see if there was any one still interested in the story any more. If there is I'll try and finish it off before the knew year. If not, well...

The great mind that lives inside the head of the one and only Sheldon Cooper is not easily overwhelmed. It is a constant power house for knowledge and ideas; of course only those worth knowing. It has the capacity to comprehend questions of the universe that the average man had never even considered. But give him one crying and sodding best friend, who has just confessed that he was raped by the scum of the earth, and that mind just might short-circuit.

Sheldon's great brain was racing, going through all its infinite knowledge to figure out what to do now. Tea was the first his first thought, but he already brought him tea. Curse Lenard for getting upset twice in such a short span of time! He thought about sharing this annoyance with Lenard but the distraught man had hid his face in his knees, the tea set aside, and had warped his arm around his bent legs. It looked like Leonard trying take up as little space in the world as he could. He was clearly not interested in sharing thoughts right now. What could Sheldon do? If only he could ask some else or if he had an example to go off of. Then the idea struck him. His mind went from searching in the academic archives to more personal memories. He thought off all the times that he cried when he was young: when his parents where fighting, the times Missy would be too rough when they "played", or when he had thought Spock had died in _Star Trek II: The Wrath Khan_. Each time someone always tried to embrace him. _He_ hadn't particularly liked it but Leonard was a physical being, it seemed like something he would appreciate.

The lanky man turned slightly to his trembling roommate. With hesitant movement Sheldon wrapped his arm around Leonard. He was pretty sure he got this right when Leonard leaned into him. He tightened his hold and laid his head on top of his roommates. This had to be the most comfortable disagreeable physical contact Sheldon has ever experienced. They stayed like that for almost an hour. Only when Sheldon felt that Leonard had stopped trembling and all he heard were sniffles, did he slowly begin to loosen his hold on him. Leonard lifted his head and looked at Sheldon with puffy red eyes and crimson cheeks.

"Thanks, Sheldon," Leonard said avoiding eye contact and wiping his face with his sleeves. "I know hugging isn't really you thing, or dealing with human emotions," The experimental physicist smiled weakly, glancing at his roommate "But I need that, so um thanks." Sheldon was happy to see his little buddy back to his normal self, even if it was just a little bit. He was glad he was able to help.

"If it's not too inappropriate, could I ask you how I did?"

"I won't have to do some sort of survive will I?"

"Well I could type something up for you if you'd like."

"No, no it's fine. You did fine. I mean the whole…hugging thing and all. Plus you not talking was a _huge_ help."

Silence settled between the two physics; each lost in their own train of thought. Sheldon was the first to make a move when reached over Leonard for his iPhone. For a split second Leonard thought he was going to be treated with another hug, but he was quickly more intrigued to know what his best friend was doing. He was about to lean over to look at the smart phone but Sheldon stood and walked out of the room. _'Well, what were you expecting dummy? He is in fact Sheldon Cooper your friendly neighborhood narcissist… He probably feeling like he filled his duties as a "primary friend" and now he has more import thing-'_ Just then Sheldon returned with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton balls.

"What are those for?" Leonard asked, a little bit afraid of the answer.

"According to the internet this is a good way to remove permanent marker from skin. Thought if you prefer we could also use hair spray or nail polish remover, though we'd have to barrow that from Penny, which I didn't think you'd like. Then there are the more interesting options of butter or tooth paste and mouth wash."

"No, the rubbing alcohol will be fine. It is going to be hard to get my back though."

"Well that's why I'm going to do it."

"Sheldon," Leonard said feeling a little sympathy for his *haphephobic friend. "You don't _have_ too, I mean you've probably had your fill of human contact to last you a couple year. I can figure it out."

"Nonsense, you need me so here I am. Leonard Hofstadter's b-f-f reporting for duty," he said saluting with the hand holding the antiseptic fluid. "Plus I'll have a cotton ball and isopropyl alcohol barrier between me and you."

"Oh, well ok, thanks."

"Sure thing little buddy."

"So, should I get on the, uh, bed then?"

"Yes, that would be best," Sheldon said professionally. Lying on his stomach Leonard adjusted his cloths to reveal the writing. Sheldon sat beside him, close enough so that there thighs were touching, and began to clean the stained skin. _Well this was weird_…

"Sheldon I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone, ok?" With anybody else this would have gone without saying, but this was Sheldon. When dealing with him you should always try and have all your bases covered. "I'm just not ready for all that, you know? It was hard enough telling you and, well I don't know what everyone else is going to do but let's just keep this between us for now. Ok Sheldon?"

"That's fine Leonard," Sheldon said "I'll try but you do realize this will involve me avoiding our friends, thus raising suspicion, which will obviously lead them too asking you about it. So I hope you know what you are going to say."

"I was thinking something along the lines of 'I don't know he's crazy.' That one always works."

Sheldon stopped making small cleansing circles with the cotton ball, "I wish you would all stop saying that, you know my mother had me tested." Leonard only shrugged in response and adjusted himself more comfortably on his pillow. Sheldon was nearly done cleaning off the ink by this time, but he didn't want to stop. He knew once he did Leonard would most likely want to be alone, and he just wasn't ready to leave his roommates side yet.

He was proud to say that it wasn't sexual desire that was keeping him there, then again he didn't know what it was, but every time he thought of leaving and doing something more productive with his time something stopped him and said: "No, Leonard needs me." So the lanky man stayed by his little buddy's side pretending to clean ink that wasn't there. After half an hour of silence between the two physicists, and a few cotton balls gone dry, the taller of the two decided he should go. Sheldon stood and turned to ask Lenard if he still wanted dinner but was met with a sleeping face. For what seems like the first time Sheldon noticed how exhausted Leonard looked, and that the writing on his forehead was faint but still visible; he would have to clean that off later.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Sheldon was sitting in the living room, pondering if he should wake up Leonard when dinner arrives, when there was a knock at the door. He opened it expecting to see the pizza man, but found Howard and Raj instead. He immediately shut it again and locked the door.

"What the frack Sheldon?" Howard said.

"Go away!" Sheldon backed a little ways from the door. How could he have forgotten that it was Halo night? He couldn't let them in for several reasons, but what was he supposed to say to make them leave?

"But dude its Halo night!" Raj protested.

"Leonard isn't feeling well, and it is quite impossible to play with just three people. So you can just go home now."

Sheldon walked back to the door and watch through the peep hole, Wolowitz and Koothrappali shrugged at one another and began to walk down the stairs. Well that was easier then he expected. As he was making his way back to the couch there was another knock at the door. Sheldon was once again hoping to see the deliverer of Wednesday nights Americanized Italian pizza pie when he opened the door, but was again disappointed; it was Penny. Who oddly enough had on only one shoe as she was caring the other one in her hands. The curiosity of why that was, was the only reason Sheldon hadn't slammed the door in her face.

"Why are you carrying your shoe?"

"Oh," Penny said. "The heel broke when I was out with Kurt."

"So you came here hoping I could fix it? I may be a genius Penny but I think you would have better luck with a shoe cobbler. The most I can offer you is some super glue."

"What? No, I passed Howard and Raj on the stairs and they said Leonard was sick. Is he ok?"

Sheldon looked away from Penny to think of a reasonable and likely answer: The truth was not an option, obviously. She was a simple creature though. He could use a simple answer that she would except and leave. Or he could be over complicated, thus confusing her also increasing the possibility that she will give up and leave. But what of instead of leaving she just gave up talking to Sheldon and went right to Leonard…

"Sheldon?" Penny asked a little worried. He seemed to be somewhere else at the moment and was unable to perceive her existents. She eventually just decided to find out Leonards' condition for herself and slipped past Sheldon into the apartment. She knocked on Leonards' door before opening it slowly and calling his name. Leonard stirred sleepily and responded with a grunt. Penny walked fully into the room and called a little louder, effectively waking Leonard this time.

"Wha- Penny?" He shifted immediately so his back was facing Penny. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were sick so I came to see how you were."

"Oh yeah, well it's a…stomach bug. Very contagious. You shouldn't get any closer."

"Ok, well do-" Penny was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hey, yeah I'll be down in a sec…Well my friend's sick so I wanted to see how he was…Leonard, why?...Well we could always catch a later showing." Penny smiled widely and her voice took on an affectionate tone. "Oh you know I'll think of something…Ok, leaving in two minutes." She hung up the phone and focused her attention back to Leonard. "Sorry about that, Kurt's down stairs waiting."

"I see." Leonard said shortly. He was so angry and hurt having to lay here and listen to that. His fury was directed not just at Kurt, but at Penny as well. He knew none of his passed trauma was her fault. After all she hadn't asked him to go, in fact she still doesn't know that he went. Yet that fact that she had the audacity to speak that monsters name…how could she even date-? Then tonight she would probably fuck him! This was all too much. He couldn't tell Penny what happened and he sure as hell couldn't be around her now or any time soon.

"So Leonard did you need anything?"

"I don't think we should hang out for a while." Leonard could feel all of his muscle tightened as the rage filled him.

"Why?" Penny said caught off guard by the statement.

"Because, I know that you know that I like you. I'm tired of you taking advantage of that alright?" more tears were swelling in his eyes; it seems like that's all he did now-a-days.

"Leonard I'm sorry if you felt that way, but really I never meant-"

"Well if you meant it or not that's what it is." When Penny remained silent he continued. "Liston, maybe we can still be friends in the future but I just need you stay away for a while ok?"

"Fine, whatever." She walked out of the room in with angry determination. She stomped back though the living room, trying not to stumble she was still minus one heel. She slipped past Sheldon who was still standing in the door way and back to her own apartment. Sheldon came back to himself just as Penny passed him. He started to speak but shut his mouth when Penny did not stop. He began to ponder what could have happened, and how she had gotten past him without him even noticing, when the long awaited pizza man came walking up the stairs.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

After paying for the pizza and setting up for dinner Sheldon went to Leonard's room, stood just outside his open door, and told him that dinner was here.

"I'm not hungry Sheldon," Leonard said unmoving. "You can just eat without me."

"Leonard I think you should eat something, and what if I don't _want_ to eat alone? Choking is a very real hazard." Sheldon walked towards his roommate and stood by the bed.

"Well Howard and Raj should be here any minute, its Halo night, you can eat with them." Sheldon walked around to the other side of the bed so he could see Leonard's face.

"They were already here and I told them that you were sick so we couldn't play." Sheldon examined his roommates face: his eyes were red, glossy and staring in to nowhere; his lips turned down in a grimace and his eyebrows were scrunched low and close together. The theoretical physicist had seen the frown and the knotted brow before on numerous occasions, so those did nothing to help Sheldon figure out what his little buddy was thinking. The eyes didn't help much either at this point, after everything that has happened today. Maybe there was nothing knew wrong, maybe Sheldon just wanted another reason to help his friend. When Sheldon had spoken Leonard's eyes found his and he lifted his head from the pillow.

"You were actually able to tell a convincing lie? How did they not see right through you?"

"Well they didn't see much of me," Sheldon said crossing his arm behind his back. "Apparently with quick reflects and a locked door my deceptions can be quite convincing."

Leonard knew this argument could go on forever about him coming to eat, so he gave in and agreed to eat with his primary friend. It took a while for them to find something on T.V., as they were usually well in to Halo, but they eventually settled for watching a re-run of _Stargate_. As they ate in silence, pretending to be engaged in the show, the two men were both in their own worlds…

The conversation with Penny was still fresh in Leonard's mind. The two sides of his consciousness kept arguing over if what he said to Penny was right or not. On the one had how was he supposed to stay calm when the she comes in talking so sweetly to the monster who had…done that to him, especially right after he confessed it to his best friend making the whole ordeal fresh on his mind. _But come on, I didn't even bring that up. She has no idea what happened, plus what I said to her was a bit unfair. She hasn't been jerking me around. I had my chance with here and I blew it._ Yes, but how could she be so stupid as to think that that jerk has changed? I mean really? What in his track recoded, even with her not knowing about it, says he will ever actually change? _ I don't know but I shouldn't be mad at her for this or at all…but why am I then?_ Because you feel betrayed, even if she doesn't know it still feels like a betrayal. _Well…then I should tell her, I guess. I mean what if he tries to do something like this to her? Or any one else? _Really? It took how long to tell _one_ person now you're ready to tell the whole town? _No, I just-ahhh! _

***haphephobia**: the fear of touching or being touched.


End file.
